


Later

by beadedslipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, you're going to need to brush your teeth after all this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a cave-in.  Bellamy and Clarke are trapped together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

Summary: There is a cave in and Bellamy and Clarke are trapped together.

————————————————————————————————————————————

“Keep going!  Run!” Clarke yelled.  Her voice was nearly drowned out by the thunder of falling rock around them.  She could see the daylight, could see the people ahead of her getting closer and closer.  Jasper, with his long legs, made it through.  Then Octavia.  Then Finn who stumbled out in the daylight before tripping around to look back at her.  Her lungs burned and her feet cried out for relief.  Almost there.  She could smell the pine-scented air.  Then the loudest rumble of them all came and Clarke ground to a halt, looking up in horror as the ceiling above her lost its fight with gravity.

She screamed.

 

She heard a muffled curse, felt a rough hand wrap around her bicep, and was abruptly yanked back into a firm chest.  Unfortunately, he yanked too hard and Bellamy sent the both of them falling backwards.  Clarke landed on top of him.  He grunted when her elbow dug uncomfortably into his gut.  He also got a mouthful of golden hair but at least they weren’t buried under a mountain’s worth of rock.

For a few beautiful seconds they stayed exactly as they were, just catching their breath and recovering from the rush of adrenaline.  Her back was to his chest and his hands had found their way to her waist.  Bellamy had never lain on more comfortable dirt.

He could feel the exact second Clarke realized how they were pressed together.  She stiffened, quickly rolling off him and catching him in the gut again.  He sighed heavily, staying on the ground and listening to her scrabble to her feet and brush herself off.  She walked off, boots echoing in the chamber.

“This is all your fault you know.”

He propped himself up on his elbows to see her glaring at the wall of rock that was now standing between them and fresh air.  He rolled his eyes.  “A thank you would be nice.”

She whirled, eyebrows raised.  “A  _thank you_?”

“Yeah.  You know, that thing that people do when someone saves their life?”

“You didn’t save my life if we’re both just going to die in here.” She argued petulantly, a sure sign she knew he was right and was just too proud to admit it.

“Easy princess.  Don’t get your panties in a twist.  Your white knight will find a way to save you.  No way would Finn leave you to die in here…alone…with _me_ ” He grunted, pushing himself to his feet.  “Until then, we might as well explore.”

“Explore?” Clarke asked incredulously.

“Yeah.  We came here for a reason, didn’t we?  Some kind of moss you wanted?  So while loverboy’s figuring us a way out of this I say we get what we came for.”

“No.  We should be trying to find a way out of here ourselves.”

He waved a hand.  “If your boyfriend hasn’t gotten us out of here by the time we come back with your magic moss then we’ll work on it.”

“We shouldn’t wait that long.  What about when we start to get thirsty…”

Bellamy ignored the start of her protests, knowing she’d see his logic.  Well, maybe not.  He started walking lazily towards the rear of the cave.  At the very least she wouldn’t let him wander off alone.

“You comin’ princess?”

She hesitated, but before long he heard her trotting to catch up with him.  They settled in, walking side by side in the gloom.

“He’s not mine.”

“Hmm?” Bellamy glanced at Clarke who was trying to scare the rocks with the force of her glare.

“Finn.  He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Whatever you say princess.”

“I mean it.  He’s not my boyfriend and I don’t want him to be.”

Bellamy sighed, running a hand through his hair.  God save him from emotions.  Especially the ones that might be relief.  “Look, it’s not any of my business.”

Clarke pursed her lips and nodded but didn’t really look satisfied so he kept talking against his better judgment.

“It’s not any of my business…but if it was I say he doesn’t deserve either of you.  Anyone who fucks around isn’t ready for a relationship.  Either you both agree from the beginning that it’s just fucking and you can see other people, or you’re loyal to each other.  And that’s all I’m gonna say.”

To his surprise, rather than launching into a righteous speech in Finn’s defense, Clarke is quiet, apparently thinking.  And he is content to let her think, especially if her thoughts are of the ‘kicking Finn to the curb’ variety.  It’s purely selfless, this hope that she’ll ditch Finn, with his floppy hair and his morals.  If his co-leader is busy mooning over some guy then she won’t be able to lead as well.

That’s all it is and he’ll keep telling himself that until it starts to sound true again.

They keep walking, passing where they were when the cave started to come down around their ears.  They find some mushrooms along the way that Clarke, after some inspection, declares probably edible.  They fill a pouch with as many as they can and fill their faces with the rest.  They quench the resulting thirst with cool, sweet runoff from a stalactite, Clarke’s concerns about food and water effectively squelched.

They keep walking and Clarke expresses surprise at just how large the cave is.  Bellamy just hopes they don’t run into anything living in here.  He brought one of the rifles but, what with their constant battle against running out of bullets, he really hopes he doesn’t have to use it.

They keep walking until suddenly Clarke isn’t anymore.  Instead she’s running ahead without a word of explanation towards a strange bluish light in the cavern ahead of them.  He spits a curse, running after her.  She turns a bend and he loses sight of her for a split second which makes his stomach drop into his boots.  He puts on an extra burst of speed, careening around the bend and almost bowling right into her.  He starts yelling almost before he’s completely stopped.

“What the hell Clarke?!  Why the fuck did you run off like that?!  You know better than that!  Teams of two, don’t get separated, always tell the other person what you’re doing…those were your rules goddam…”

His words were suddenly cut off when she wrapped her hand up in his, pulling his arm close to her body and gripping his bicep with her other hand.

“Shh…look.” She whispered, eyes wide with delight as she gazed into the room.  He followed her gaze and suddenly wasn’t so angry anymore.  The cave had opened up into a giant, dome-shaped cavern.  In its center was an enormous underground lake surrounded by ferns and flowers.  The source of the blue light was a circular hole in the roof of the cavern.  The sun shone through the hole and reflected off the lake.  It was somehow otherworldly and entrancing.

“Okay…that’s not too bad.”

Clarke giggled and he glanced down at her with a smirk teasing his lips.  Their eyes met and he suddenly realized how close they were.  Her face was tilted up towards his and her eyes were bright with excitement in a way he’d never seen before.  Later he would try to tell himself it was just because they were alone and she was there, because they had almost died (again), because he was taking advantage of the situation.  It wouldn’t work because, no matter what he told himself, if it had been anyone else trapped in this cave with him, he wouldn’t even be wasting the time.  Not when Clarke was waiting back at camp.

Still, no matter what he would tell himself later, that didn’t stop him now, when Clarke was looking up at him so happy and so trusting from finally, finally giving in, ducking his head down, and pressing his lips to hers.  It wasn’t perfect.  Her lips were a little bit dry, proof that she probably wasn’t drinking enough water, and he accidentally nipped her in his enthusiasm.  It wasn’t perfect but when, after a second’s hesitation, she responded enthusiastically, it was pretty close.

When he kissed her the very first thing she did, after getting over her surprise, was wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so that their bodies were pressed flush together.  She buried her fingers in the ends of his unruly hair, stroking his nape and reveling in the feeling of his shiver against her.  She smirked against his lips but it quickly disappeared when his hands wrapped themselves in her golden locks, tugging slightly in revenge and anchoring her face to his.  She sighed into his mouth and he took it as the invitation that it was.  They spent blissful minutes wrapped up in each other until the ardor slowly cooled and the desperate frenzy that had originally gripped them morphed into something gentler.

They shared tiny sipping kisses, coming to one of their typical silent understandings that they didn’t want to leave this moment.  They kept their eyes closed, foreheads touching and arms wrapped around each other.  Suddenly Clarke felt the brief press of lips against her nose and she laughed under her breath.

“What?” Bellamy murmured.

“Who knew Bellamy Blake could be sweet?”

He snorted.  “I’m not sweet.  I’m mean and violent and impulsive.”

“Nope. Sweet.”

“Clarke…”

“You’re sweet Blake, deal with it.”

“…Fine.” He said, a grin in his voice.  “Just don’t tell anyone about it.  I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

Her eyes fluttered open and all he could see was blue.  He wanted to keep the view.  He wasn’t sure where they were supposed to go from here.  If they wanted to keep heading in this direction there would certainly be some…logistical issues…to work out.  But he is almost certain it will be worth it if it lets him keep looking into that blueness.  He doesn’t know how it will work, but that’s no different from everything else he’s done since they came to earth and Bellamy Blake is nothing if not determined.

Her eyes drifted away from his toward something over his shoulder and she started to pull away, pushing against his hands that only wanted to keep her exactly where she was.

“Look!  There it is!” She exclaimed, traipsing closer to the water and crouching down next to some misty rocks.  He followed her, trying to ignore how empty his hands felt without her to fill them.  Sure enough, clinging to the slippery sides of the water-beaten rocks is some weird-looking purplish-green moss.

“ _Sphagnum fuscum_.” Clarke recited.  “Good for filling wounds and preventing infection and tissue death.”

“Mmm.  I love it when you talk dirty to me princess.”

Clarke barked a laugh, shoving his shoulder where he crouched next to her.  “Give me the pack moron.  Let’s get this packed up and then find a way out of here.  I don’t know what I’ll do if I have to be trapped here with you for much longer.”

“I can think of a few things.” He murmured in her ear, voice low and full of dark promises.  He considered it a personal victory when she wobbled and a shiver went down her spine.

She recovered fast though.  “As tempting as that is…I think I’ll go with freedom.”

He shrugged.  “Your loss.” He said, trying for nonchalance.

He started to wander off to collect his own moss when her voice stopped him.

“Maybe…maybe I can have both.”

He looked back over his shoulder.  “What was that princess?”

She peeked out at him from behind the golden curtain of her hair.  “I said, maybe I can have both.”

“Both of what?”

“Freedom.  And…’a few things’.”

He walked back over to her, eyes locked on her face as she rose to meet him.  He cupped her neck, fingers tangling in her hair.  “What are you saying princess?”

She looked down before finding her nerve and meeting him straight on.  “Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about.  You’ve been feeling it too.  It’s why I’ve been keeping Finn at arm’s length.  Or at least one of the reasons.  There’s…something between us Bellamy Blake.  Am I wrong?”

_Yes!_  His brain screamed.   _Lie!  Say yes!_

“No.” His traitor mouth responded.

It was worth it when she smiled.  “Good.  So…later?”

“Yeah.” He agreed.

And just to seal the deal, not to make sure she had something to remember until later came along, he kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling just slightly until he felt her sag against him.  Then he pulled away and smirked that lopsided smirk of his.

“Later.”

…

It was pure coincidence, twenty minutes later when the rocks blocking the opening came tumbling down and Finn was peering concernedly into the gloom, that Bellamy’s arm was around Clarke’s shoulders and he flashed that smirk right into Finn’s shocked face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is born of boredom at work and an undeniable desire to make Bellamy and Clarke kiss. That's it. That's the fic.


End file.
